This invention relates to motor vehicle navigation system arrangements which include a receiver for navigation data and an evaluation unit connected to the receiver for evaluation of received navigation data to generate position data relating to the current position of the vehicle.
European Published Application No. 76 97 04 describes an arrangement including a receiver for evaluating location data, in particular GPS [Global Positioning System] location data, wherein additional information to provide location data is receivable by an additional receiver and is selected, evaluated and made available for further processing by an evaluation unit.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 43 44 433 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,389 disclose satellite GPS navigation systems in a motor vehicle for determining current location coordinates for the purpose of computing road use fees.
German Offenlengungsschrift No. 44 34 789 describes a GPS-based safety system for highways. To ensure safety on highways which are used in common by a multiplicity of vehicles, a system is described in which the particular position of each vehicle involved is autonomously established by a navigation process based on satellite navigation (for example, GPS) and reported through an additional communication channel to vehicles using the same highway. An on-board computer determines any possible dangerous conditions and initiates countermeasures. Such a safety system is especially suitable for single-track railroad lines and for avoiding rear-end collisions on superhighways.
German Offenlengungsschrift No. 196 00 734 describes a process for controlling groups of vehicles wherein GPS data for determining the surroundings of a vehicle are combined with statistical data generated in the vehicle and processed into a correcting variable which varies a control program for a stepped or stepless automatic transmission of the motor vehicle.